


Someone to Look Out For You

by EveryDayBella



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Protectiveness, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10284893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayBella/pseuds/EveryDayBella
Summary: Patrick sighs and glaring up at the uninteresting ceiling. Sometimes dealing with younger hockey players was like dealing with his own kids. Only his girls were past the temper tantrum stage. In all fairness, Tyler should have been too. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Patrick had some back up. Kari was still in the dressing room, but he was setting morosely in his stall. Tyler was much more likely to listen to Spez or Jamie of course, but then that was the problem. Jamie and Spez were off doing press time. Leaving Patrick Sharp to deal Tyler Seguin’s protective boyfriend behavior.Patrick would really like to know when he became the old guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it is I, returning with more trash. This time we lost to the Sharks and Jamie was sad and one thing lead to another lead to this. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. 
> 
> Not beta'd. All mistakes mine.

“You gotta chill out, Seggy.”

 

The only reply Patrick gets is two extended middle fingers. Its progress. At least the kid hadn’t broken something this time. 

 

Patrick sighs and glaring up at the uninteresting ceiling. Sometimes dealing with younger hockey players was like dealing with his own kids. Only his girls were past the temper tantrum stage. In all fairness, Tyler should have been too. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Patrick had some back up. Kari was still in the dressing room, but he was setting morosely in his stall. Tyler was much more likely to listen to Spez or Jamie of course, but then that was the problem. Jamie and Spez were off doing press time. Leaving Patrick Sharp to deal Tyler Seguin’s protective boyfriend behaviour. 

 

Patrick would really like to know when he became the old guy. 

 

“You know this is part of the job.” He tried again, watching Tyler’s agitated pacing. “He signed up for this.”

 

Tyler snorted, briefly running his hands through his still shower damp hair. 

 

“You know I’m right.”

 

“They’re going to skewer him.” Tyler finally stopped pacing and turned to face him, eyes wide and just slightly crazed. It wasn’t any surprise to Patrick, this level of feeling in Tyler’s expression. It had been there before he’d come to Dallas and it would probably still be there after he wasn’t playing anymore. “They’re gonna bring up all the numbers and the stats and the fucking “how do you explain this” questions and they’re gonna make it sound like it's his fault. And he’s going to believe them because he already believes it .”

 

Patrick had never been one to sugarcoat things and he knew Tyler wouldn’t thank him if he did. “Yeah, they are and yes he does. Of course it’s not. This whole shit show of a season is no one's fault, or all of our faults. I’m talking to you too, Kari. You can both sit in here moaning and being mad or you can act like adults and deal with you’re shit. Tyler, starting a fist fight with the press because they’re mean to your boyfriend is not going to solve any problems.”

 

Tyler cracked a grin as he sank to the bench across of Patrick. “No. But it would make me feel better.”

 

“Do you even know how to fight?” Patrick chirped back.

 

“We don’t let him fight.” Kari smirked, slowly coming around. “Without his pretty face we wouldn’t have any fans.”

 

“Fuck you, Kari.” Tyler laughed and turned sharp eyes on Patrick. “Don’t you laugh, you have a pretty face too.”

 

“You won’t catch me fighting. I'm injured and Abby would kill me.”

 

Spezza showed at that moment, telling them it was their turn with the mob. Tyler took a deep breath and stood up, Patrick followed a little more slowly and with a lot more soreness. 

 

“Alright?” Tyler asked.

 

Patrick shrugged back. Alright was a relative term at this point. “Just take care of Jamie, Tyler. You can’t protect him from everything. That’s not the way this works, but you can be there for him afterward. Believe it or not he listens to you, not that I understand why.” 

 

Tyler laughed which would send him to the press in a better mood at least. The rest they could deal with later.

* * *

Later he was sitting in the bus waiting for the rest of the guys to trickle in. He was tired, wanted to get to the hotel, take his pain meds, and go to bed. There was another flight tomorrow and a game Tuesday. Then they would do it all over again. 

 

It was a good life. It was just a hard thing to remember at the end of a bad season.

 

Spezza hurried up the steps of the bus quickly gathering everyone's attention. “Listen tonight sucked, but Remi still got his first goal so we’re gonna give him a big cheer when he gets on, got it?”

 

Sure enough just a few minutes later the entire bus kicked up a huge cheer when Remi climbed up the steps. Johns started a chant of his name and the young forward blushed as he sat in a seat. 

 

Last to get on was Jamie and Tyler. Patrick watched as the captain patted Remi’s shoulder before Tyler herded him into a seat. Jamie didn’t look as bad as the last time Patrick had seen him. The red rimming his eyes had mostly faded, the corners of his lips were turned down, but as Tyler nudged his side his eyes sparkling with mischievousness and humor, Jamie cracked a smile and nudged his boyfriend back. 

 

Patrick didn’t understand the two of them sometimes. They were hardly subtle. He really didn’t know how no one knew about them. Tyler was spontaneous and goofy. Jamie wasn’t anti-fun, far from it, but he wore his wore his responsibilities heavy on his shoulders. They took care of each other, which Patrick figured was all anyone wanted. He was glad they had each other. 

 

He got distracted by his phone and the appearance of the text he got after every game. 

 

_ I’m proud of you and I love you. - Abby _

 

When he looked back up Jamie had slumped into his seat, his head hitting Tyler’s shoulder, who was looking on with a soft expression. Patrick smiled to himself and turned back to his phone. 

 

_ Thanks baby. I love you too. Now go to bed. I’ll call you in the morning. _

 

Sometimes all you needed was someone to look out for you. 


End file.
